Left, Right
by Aaliyah-Charity
Summary: What could be worse than fighting Cell? Having a bet that has to do with Aaliyah-Charity! And that's what 'Granddaddy Vegeta' and 'Uncle Piccolo' must do! Find out what misadventures these two have with Trunks's eleventh child and only daughter!
1. Default Chapter

  
Left, Right  
By: Aaliyah-Charity   
  
Author's Note: Hey! This is my first DBZ fanfic, and the fic with my made up character,   
Aaliyah-Charity! I hope you like it, 'cause I know some people who do! More about   
Aaliyah-Charity will be up next chapter! I got the whole story in fact already ready!  
Anyway, read and review, please!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I WISH I did! I do own Aaliyah-Charity, her brothers, and   
Mary. Wanna use them? E-mail me please, and we'll talk! (Hee-hee) But seriously, if you   
do, e-mail! Anyways, read and review! Thanks!  
  
Hi! My name is Charity, but some people call me Roary, and I'm seven years old. My   
Mother is Pan, and my Daddy is Trunks, and I have ten older brothers. My seven oldest,   
who are Ash, the vineyard grower, Bradley, the clothes designer, Sammie, the old-  
fashioned-sexist-farmer, Chipper, the comedian, Larry, the mountain man, Gary, the   
sanitation engineer, and Jeremy, the stripper, are in their twenties, and live all around the   
world. I also have three quadriplets, Adam, who is ten, Bryan, who is nine (who I hate),   
and Jordan, who is eight. And that's 'cause Mother was in labor for three years, whatever   
that is. And this is my story. (And no, this is not a Girls Inc. ad, either.)  
It was a hot, sunny summer day in June. I was walking home alone from a doctor's   
visit, 'cause I have practically a million-gazillion syndromes practically, when some   
woman came up to me and screamed,"WAIT! YOU'RE TRUNKS' DAUGHTER!   
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And she chased me halfway home. I was   
tryna catch my breath when a scary looking man started screaming at me about his girl-  
friend chasing me, and how he was gon get me and my Daddy. So then I had to keep   
running, until my Godfather Dende knocked him unconscious. I hugged him and then   
went inside.  
Meanwhile, Grandpa Gohan had him a brand new video camera. When I came in, my   
baby-sitter Mary took me on her lap, and Grandpa Gohan interviewed us.  
  
Grandpa Gohan: So how is baby-sitting Charity, Jordan, Bryan, and Adam?  
Mary: It's very hard.  
Grandpa Gohan: What's the hardest part?  
Mary: Listening to their parent's lectures. Do you know how much my ears suffer?   
You haven't heard a lecture until you hear Pan's-uh-oops! I don't wanna lose   
my job!   
Aaliyah-Charity: Hey, she's right!  
And then we all laughed, 'cause it was true, you know.  
Later on that evening, Jordan and me were watching Por un Beso. It's a really good   
show.  
Anyways, my Daddy, Uncle Piccolo, Granddaddy Vegeta, and Grandpa Gohan with his   
camera sat on our couches talking.  
Then, my Daddy did a very stupid thing.  
  
  



	2. Uh-oh, We's in Trouble

Author's Note: I can't believe people reviewed! YAY! When you review, please leave you e-mail, so I can thank ya'll! I love reviews! I just hope I don't get one that's bad. Sorry the chapters are so short. They looked longer on paper....  
Disclaimer: It's all on Chapter 1!  
As I was saying, my Daddy did a very stupid thing.  
First, he called out,"Pan, honey, I have some news!"  
And let me tell you, when my Daddy says that, that means something bad is gon happen.  
When my Mother came in, she sat on Daddy's lap.  
Then, Daddy just had to be an idiot, and said," Father, Piccolo, wanna make a bet?" And so of course, with their egos, they said yes, they would take the stupid bet. But the bet wasn't stupid at all. Not at all.  
  



	3. Mother!

Left, Right  
  
By: Aaliyah-Charity  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Way before I even posted this story on here, I had it all done, but then my Internet crashed, and then there's also problems posting it up here, if you know what I mean. But then I realized I could use the school's computer! ^_^! So here I am now! Oh, I'm writing a story about The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton, but I still have to type it. I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but that's how I wrote it at the beginning of the school year, and it WAS longer on paper. I'll post the next chapter tommorow, okay? Chapters 4 and 5 are much longer than this is, promise! So, now, on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. If I did, you'd see this on TV instead of on this website.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
So, as we were calmly waiting for my Daddy's bet, my Daddy just smiled and said, "Father, Piccolo, I bet you $88.88 that you can't survive taking Roary (A/N: That's a nickname) on a boat ride."  
  
Uncle Piccolo and Granddaddy Vegeta also smiled and said 'sure,' and Grandpa Gohan even offered to videotape it.  
  
This kinda got me mad.  
  
Real mad.  
  
So mad I couldn't hear Por Un Beso anymore.  
  
Then I hyperventilated and said,  
  
WAIT!  
  
I didn't said, I screamed for the world to hear, "Ba-ba-ba-ba-MOTHER! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS BE OKAY!?! WHY AM I ALWAYS INCLUDED IN THESE THINGS!?!"  
  
And I tried to get out of this, but they talked me into going anyways. 


	4. Kitchen Sink

Left, Right  
  
By: Aaliyah-Charity  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Way before I even posted this story on here, I had it all done, but then my Internet crashed, and then there's also problems posting it up here, if you know what I mean. But then I realized I could use the school's computer! ^_^! So here I am now! Oh, I'm writing a story about The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton, but I still have to type it. I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but that's how I wrote it at the beginning of the school year, and it WAS longer on paper. I'll post the next chapter tommorow, okay? Chapters 4 and 5 are much longer than this is, promise! So, now, on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. If I did, you'd see this on TV instead of on this website.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
So, as we were calmly waiting for my Daddy's bet, my Daddy just smiled and said, "Father, Piccolo, I bet you $88.88 that you can't survive taking Roary (A/N: That's a nickname) on a boat ride."  
  
Uncle Piccolo and Granddaddy Vegeta also smiled and said 'sure,' and Grandpa Gohan even offered to videotape it.  
  
This kinda got me mad.  
  
Real mad.  
  
So mad I couldn't hear Por Un Beso anymore.  
  
Then I hyperventilated and said,  
  
WAIT!  
  
I didn't said, I screamed for the world to hear, "Ba-ba-ba-ba-MOTHER! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS BE OKAY!?! WHY AM I ALWAYS INCLUDED IN THESE THINGS!?!"  
  
And I tried to get out of this, but they talked me into going anyways. 


	5. Right is wrong and Left is right

Left, Right  
  
By: Aaliyah-Charity  
  
A/N: Here's the last chapter! Oh yeah, I first got the idea when watching Histeria, the episode where Lewis and Clarke were going to the Pacific Ocean. My friend Erika says I should do a teenybopper version, but I'm trying to finish my other stories yet to post, so that'll be in the future. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'LL BE DONE WITH THIS STORY! Oh, this is a special moment for me. My first story on ff.net is finally done! I hope you enjoyed this story and will like the other ones too. See ya!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Chapter 5: Right is wrong and Left is right  
  
So here we are, on the water.  
  
Uncle Piccolo and Granddaddy Vegeta made me push the pan, (Uncle Piccolo forgot the oar) even when I said, "But you're supposed to be the responsible adults here!" But they made me push it, with them relaxing, and Grandpa Gohan floating behind, taping us.  
  
But that was when we were in the clear part of the river.  
  
When we got to the part where there was trees, I was lucky enough to be short, and not be hit by the branches. Uncle Piccolo and Granddaddy Vegeta weren't so fortunate. But Grandpa Gohan was! He flew above the branches with his SONY camera.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, OWWWW!!!!" screamed my Granddaddy Vegeta and Uncle Piccolo.  
  
Grandpa Gohan was the only one having any fun, with his camera, thinking, 'Aw, man, now I can black-mail! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
I was too busy with the pan.  
  
Up ahead were two waterways.  
  
What I didn't know, was that the right one led to a waterfall, and the left one went towards home, so I asked, "Which way do we go?"  
  
Uncle Piccolo answered, "Left."  
  
"So I asked, "Left?"  
  
Uncle Piccolo: Right.  
  
Aaliyah-Charity: Right? Oh, okay, right.  
  
Uncle Piccolo: No, left.  
  
Aaliyah-Charity: Left?  
  
Uncle Piccolo: Right!  
  
Aaliyah-Charity: O-kay. Right.  
  
Uncle Piccolo: NO! NO! RIGHT IS WRONG! LEFT! LEFT! RIGHT'S WRONG!  
  
Aaliyah-Charity: Oh, make up your mind! Oh, I'm so confused!  
  
But it was too late. The rock that seperated left from right, we passed it. Uncle Piccolo and Granddaddy Vegeta screamed, "AALIYAH-CHARITY! LEFT! AALIYAH-CHARITY! LEFT! AALIYAH-CHARITY! LEFT!"  
  
"No, I didn't, I'm right here," I replied. Still they screamed, "AALIYAH-CHARITY LEFT!"  
  
But it was too late. The boat went down. Grandpa Gohan caught me, but at the moment Granddaddy Vegeta and Uncle Piccolo kinds forgot they knew how to fly. So in the water they were dropped.  
  
When Grandpa Gohan lowered us down, Uncle Piccolo and Granddaddy came out and I said, "OH! You meant, 'Right, go left!' I get it now!" And then I hit them both and they fell back in the water again.  
  
Uncle Piccolo said, "You truly are Goku's great-granddaughter, and that's not a compliment." I just shrugged and said, "Well, I don't even know who 'Goku' is, so I wouldn't know. Who is he, Grandpa Gohan?" He told me he would tell me later, though.  
  
And so after my Daddy stopped laughing hystericially, he paid them $88.88, with the proof of Grandpa Gohan's tape. But still to this day, they think the deserved a whole lot more. 


End file.
